120 Floors Down
by thoseauthors
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho gang get sent to investigate an old mansion that supposedly belonged to an organization of human geneticists. What they find makes their intended short visit last a little longer than expected...
1. Default Chapter

Kyoko: Okay, this story is a little different from our first one. This one has a bit of romance but that really gets mixed with in with the action so you can't really shoot it too much.

Kabira: It was her idea, don't kill me.

Kyoko: Ah yes. Kabira's character's name is Tora in this and you'll also notice the reappearance of Sairi. Unless you didn't read our first fanfiction you may not know who the hell I'm talking about. Oh yes, we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho no matter how much we wish we did.

Kabira: I have no idea what you're talking about, of course we own Yu Yu Hakusho! –Is attacked by Lawyers- AH! THEY'RE EATING MY SKIN!

Kyoko: 0.o……Wow….PH34R T3H 4/Y3R5! Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Don't Go Into The Basement 

A chilling fall breeze whistled through the broken window of the top floor of the old mansion. The paint that was an originally a vibrant yellow was now peeling and faded from age and the sun. All the windows were fogged from the build up of dust.

Splinters of wood scattered across the floor as the front door harshly became acquainted with the floor. A dark haired boy stood in the door way, his friends behind him.

"Damn, I barely even pushed the thing." Said Yusuke Uremeshi stepping inside the broken down mansion.

"Age will do that. Those doors haven't been opened for years. It makes you question what shape the rest of the house is in." said a redheaded boy by the name of Kurama. He entered the house and looked around. A shorter male fire demon followed them in venturing into the room a little further. Only one person was still outside and he looked at the door way nervously.

"I don't know you guys, seeing how old this place is it looks kinda dangerous. I think I'll pass this one up." Kuwabara said trying to get his way out of entering.

"Hn, if you're afraid of mice, Kuwabara, then you should come in. With this house the mice are more likely living outside." Hiei said mockingly.

"Knowing what this particular house is infamous for makes that comment a bit more apt." Commented Kurama.

"Oh, man, I'm not going any closer to this freaky place!" Kuwabara said turning around. "I'm going home!"

"Sure, go ahead. Go home, take a break." Said Yusuke in a tone that fully agreed with what Kuwabara said. His eyes finally adjusting to the light so he slowly looked around the oversized room.

"What was that Urameshi? That's it! Just because of that I'm coming along!" Shouted Kuwabara starting to walk inside. At the creaky door way he hesitated but finally with a gulp he stepped inside.

"Well, now that that little fiasco is over with can we get going? Wasting my time with this idiot was not on my list of things to do." Said Hiei walking into the center of the room. Kurama bent down and inspected the floor.

"Hm, this floor, it's-"

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Shrimp!" Kuwabara said lunging forward at Hiei. The first step he took his foot broke right through the wooden floor causing him to collapse.

"-unstable." Finished Kurama. Kuwabara tried to pull out his foot but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, don't tell me you got stuck." Groaned Yusuke walking over and helping his friend pull himself out.

"Shall we continue? It will be best if you take lighter steps. There may be other points that are even more fragile than that one." said Kurama following after Hiei who walked ahead toward a hall way. The foyer was painted a grayish shade of blue but here and there appeared curious splatters of dark red. Dim lanterns still glowed barely lighting the way. Finally they came to the end of the hall which ended into an even larger room than before.

"Geez, the people who lived here must have been claustrophobic." Commented Yusuke looking at the broken crystal chandelier hanging halfway from the ceiling. The room was decorated with a Victorian style which was a strange thing to find in Japan. It was unique and beautiful even though it was aged.

Kuwabara stood there in awe. It was like from a fairy tale. He walked to the side where an old table missing two of its legs sat. There was a dusty white tablecloth that draped off the table and onto the floor. He stepped closer to the table and stepped on an area that the table cloth covered. Again the sound of splintering wood was heard.

"Kuwabara! I thought Kurama told you to be care-"Yusuke said turning around to where his friend used to be, "-ful? Hey! Where'd you go?"

"Down here!" Came a shout from under the floor. The boys walked over to the table where now a rather large hole was. Looking down they saw their friend picking himself up.

"Hn, maybe we should leave him there. A death caused by his own stupidity seems like a proper one." Said Hiei.

"Don't you even think about leaving me down here, you guys!" shouted Kuwabara, "Ow, the floor is really hard down here…and metallic."

"What the hell are you talking about? What'd you do hit your head?" Asked Yusuke.

"No seriously! All the walls down here are made of metal!" defended Kuwabara clanging his fist on one of the walls to prove his point.

"It seems Kuwabara has discovered the beginning of an underground lab." Kurama said.

"Huh? Say wha?" asked Yusuke looking at the fox for an explanation.

"The briefing, Yusuke, I hope you recall why we're here in the first place." hinted Kurama.

"Oh, yeah, the rumors that this place belonged to a group of scientists. So you think that they might have an underground lab?" Yusuke evoked.

"Precisely, with the research that they were doing an underground lab would be the best choice. That way if their experiments were trying to make an escape it would be forced to have to make its way through several floors to get out. Many of these labs are most often 20 floors deep at most. " Explained Kurama.

"What's that about escaping experiments?" asked Kuwabara sounding a little alarmed.

"Nothing at all, Kuwabara. Only experiments around here is us so stop tying your shorts in knots. " Shouted Yusuke.

"Well you guys better get me out of here fast! I'm getting really creeped out with this stupid place!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get you out in a moment, big guy. As soon as we figure out how the hell to do that." Reassured Yusuke, "Well what are you waiting for, Hiei? Get help! Little Timmy fell down the well!" he teased. Hiei glared at Yusuke. Kurama had already grabbed the table cloth from the broken table, and was now sending down one of the ends to the orange haired teenager.

* * *

"Finally! Took you long enough! For all I know there could be mice down-" Kuwabara stopped abruptly making the boys worry for a moment.

"Woah, guys. Is there supposed to be anything still living here?" he called up.

"No, all the experiments were supposedly released and/or killed." Said Kurama.

"Well, then there is something that's dead down here that has a really high energy level."

"Say wha? We're coming down!" said Yusuke leaping down and landing on his feet. Kurama and Hiei both followed behind him.

"From what direction?"

"That way, it was huge!" said Kuwabara pointing down one of the hallways.

"Well then let's go."

* * *

She had thought that she was completely found when the ugly human had looked down the hallway. Her reflexes were prepared to make her leap at him but then he called down more. This made her leave. She had been away for too long to be able to handle that many.

"Damn, I'm getting weak again." She mumbled to herself rushing down the levels and through broken down sliding doors that were now permanently left ajar. The floor number continued to rise bringing her deeper into the ground finally she started reaching the sliding doors still in working condition. These she had to put access codes into. At long last after going through many sets of doors she reached the base layer. Walking down a metal hallway she entered a room with several sets of large tanks lined against the walls except for one in the middle. Bright red furniture was placed next to the tank making something similar to a living room.

"I was wondering when you would come back." Said a girl of close to nineteen years of age. She had large cat ears and a tail swung back and forth off the edge of the couch that she was sitting on. Her long Black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was able to control Earth and make it do anything that she liked. Her name was Sairi Umeko.

"Well, it's kind of predictable isn't it, Sai? We have intruders." The girl that just entered said. Her hair was a bright red with the tips of it midnight black. It was cut short which did nothing to help cover her right eye which was healed shut permanently. Fire gave life to the girl and because of that she was able to create it at will. Her name was Tora Stoic.

"What? Intruders? You've been to the upper floors again haven't you?" accused Sairi.

"Well, yeah! It's the farthest I can get from this stinking place!" snapped Tora pulling a black shirt over her head.

"Talk quieter, Kyoko is resting. Her visions were keeping her from sleep again last night." Sairi warned. In the tank located in the middle of the room floated a girl with pale skin that had a slight tint of blue to it. She was clothed in a black tank top and a pair of tan shorts which was basically what they mostly had to wear down there, other than lab coats which they tended to try and avoid. Her long blue hair flowed past her ankles. Wires tangled with each other were attached to her body giving her life. Her name was Kyoko Mori.

"Like there is such a thing as night and day down here! Well don't worry. I'm going into the damn giant test tube anyway." Said Tora walking towards a tank with the symbol of fire on it. She climbed up the ladder and pushed a couple of buttons the top of the tank opening. Jumping inside, mechanical arms attached several wires to her arms, legs, and torso. These tanks kept them alive, without them they would die slow painful deaths. They were their saviors and their prison cells. Each machine was filled with a pale green tinted liquid. The fluid was packed with minerals and vitamins and could be breathed into the lungs without damage. The ability to see was also a gift seeing as the liquid did nothing to or for the eyesight. That and when needed it had very good healing properties. The only way Sairi could describe the things was that they were like a womb, one that wouldn't let you go. That's what gained the room its title. They merely called it the Womb.

Kyoko stirred in her tank, her eyes opened and she started thrashing around. Sairi stood up and closed a book she was reading. Walking over to the tank she touched her hands to the glass and yelled.

"Kyoko! Calm down! Everything is fine! Speak to me!" she shouted. The girls pale blue eyes looked at hers and closed as if she was concentrating on something.

"I'm sorry, Sairi-sama. I had a nightmare again." A voice spoke in Sairi's head.

"It's okay; I've grown used to it. I just don't want you overexerting yourself and losing consciousness again." Sairi said. An ashamed smile appeared on Kyoko's face.

"I'm sorry; I'll try to be stronger." A blank look took over her face and her eyes fogged over for an instant, "People are here."

"Tora said that earlier. Can you detect how close they are?"

"They're almost halfway down, and they're still going at a strong pace. That and their power level is growing rapidly."

"Can you find out what they're here for?"

"I can try."

* * *

The boys had been continuing their descent and were getting rather tired at the ongoing metal hallway. Every once in a while they came across a sign displaying what floor they were on.

"How deep did you say these things were supposed to go, Kurama?" Asked Yusuke who was getting peeved about the continuous oncoming of floors.

"Most are only 20 floors deep." Said Kurama.

"Well, don't look now but floor 57 is coming up." Yusuke pointed at the next sign, "Why the hell would anyone build labs this deep!"

"Simple, to get a natural flow of energy." Stated Kurama.

"Okay, you've lost me." Said Yusuke.

"A natural flow of energy can be acquired from heat. The deeper you dig the closer to the mantle of the earth you get, therefore a continuous natural supply of energy."

"Ah, I guess I get it, but what would need that much energy?" Pondered Yusuke.

"Something big and freaky, that's what. I'm telling you whatever it was, was strong. I mean like Toguro strong." Warned Kuwabara.

"Either that or you're too weak." Said Hiei.

"Oh look who thinks he's so tough and can beat a Toguro." Said Kuwabara.

"Hn, unlike you, I've been training, fool. I've brought my power level up a substantial amount since I've been experimenting with my Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Would you like a sample?" offered Hiei putting his left hand on the bandages on his right.

"Come on you guys, this is no time for an argument!" refereed Yusuke. His actions were not needed for Hiei had abruptly stopped his threats. This made the rest of them look at him inquiringly. The fire demon's expression was stunned but it changed to a glare.

"Hn, something's messing with us."

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes rapidly, inhaling through her lungs as if she had gotten an ice cube down her back.

"They noticed! They noticed!" she conveyed to Sairi in a panic, "They never notice. He saw me!"

Sairi softly began to hush the girl reassuring that everything was fine. Tora's tank opened up again and the girl climbed out.

"Oh, really?" she said grinning. Sairi starred at her menacingly.

"And where do you think you're going? I thought you were weakening." Her tone was dripping with warning.

"It's called adrenaline, Sai." Were the last words before she exited into the shadowy hall.

"Great…Kyoko you'll be okay here right?" she asked turning to the tank. Kyoko looked at her and nodded. The cat demon left to go after her friend.

* * *

"**Finally! Someone who can end this stupid life! With my weakened state and their outrageous power they'll finally be able to complete the job!"** Were the thoughts racing through her head as she opened hidden panels and entries. Her diminished power would not be capable of withstanding much from one powerful entity let alone four of them. Preoccupied with her own dismal thoughts, she was oblivious to the fact that Sairi had been following her since she left the Womb.

"Tora, halt!" she shouted her hand glowing as a large boulder crashed through one of the metal walls completely blocking Tora's way.

"You're so mean, Sai-san. Not letting me play." she wined faking a pout. Her expression switched to an impish smile.

"Do you really think that boulder is going to stop me?" she snapped walking towards the boulder and placing one hand upon it. The boulder immediately began to melt at the mere contact of her skin. By the time she was finished there was a lovely glassy tunnel through the oversized rock.

"Puh-leaze, even in this state I can get through that." she teased continuing on her way.

"So you're going to make it difficult. You asked for it." Sairi sighed making her effort to catch up.

* * *

Kyoko: Yeah, well, as you can tell Tora is a little suicidal. Tsk, Tsk, Kabira.

Kabira: Don't "Tsk,Tsk" me! Only Sairi can do that!

Kyoko: Fine. –Picks up phone- Sairi wants to talk to you!

Kabira: 0.o meep!

Kyoko: Well, yeah, in the next chapter there's going to be a big fight scene, that and there will be a new special little character introduced as well. I'll give you a riddle. See if you can answer it after the next chapter. What has the legs of a spider, the mane of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion?

Kabira: I know!

Kyoko: Quiet You! Anyway Review!

Kabira: Yes. SEND BLOODY REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Large clangs rang through the metallic walls causing an intense ringing to echo and continue to the higher floors.

"Whoa! What's going on? Some sort of explosion or somethin'?" asked Kuwabara in alarm.

"It seems our little friends are trying to gain our attention." said Hiei picking up his speed down the hallway. After the 93rd floor the banging grew increasingly stronger.

"What the hell are they doing? Using the walls as a drum set!" complained Yusuke. Kuwabara leaned against the wall putting his ear to it.

"Hey guys, it's coming from the other side of this wall!" he said still listening to the banging. A fist broke through the metal plated wall coming in contact with his face. The fist pulled out and left a gaping hole the metal nicely melted.

"I told you already, Sai. I can't be stopped." came a female voice from the inside of the wall. A different voice tuned in counteracting the first.

"You've spent too much time out! You're going to die!" warned Sairi.

"What do you think I want to do?" attacked Tora. Kuwabara groaned in pain sitting up from the blow. Tora looked through the hole, a malicious smile taking over her face.

"Jackpot." She stated in a psychotic tone before completely melting down the wall. The boys armed themselves and backed away to avoid the molten steel.

"Oh, come now. I promise I'll play nice."

"Tora, you stop this madness now!" shouted Sairi sending a shower of rocks towards her. Puddles of lava decorated the floor.

"Go play with a ball of yarn you overgrown kitten." Sneered Tora.

"So this is the energy source Kuwabara was talking about. Let's see how powerful you are then! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke sent a ball of concentrated energy at Tora. Tora looked over at Yusuke and smirked. Making a fireball appear she countered the attack and sent another fireball towards Yusuke.

"Holy Shit!" Yusuke yelled dodging the blast. The rest of the group jumped out of the way just in time to escape the blast of heat when the fireball came in contact with the other wall.

"Hn, no underestimating this one." Hiei said teleporting from next to Kuwabara. He appeared behind Tora ready to slash but the girl turned around and slammed a fist full of fire into his chest throwing him back. A rose whip wrapped around her throat.

"Hmph." Tora said looking over her shoulder at Kurama. The whip burst into flame spreading down to his hands and burning them badly.

"Spirit Sword get longer!" Kuwabara yelled his weapon expanding towards Tora. She simply stepped out of the way and sent a couple blasts at him the debris knocking him out. A blast of energy hit her back. Turning around she saw Yusuke standing with his hands up in the shape of a gun. Another blast came from his fingers, this one bigger. Her attempt to dodge wasn't in time and it hit her head on. The blow caused her to fly back into the attack of Hiei causing her back to be opened up. Tora fell to her knees on the ground a complete mess. Hiei brought up his sword about to strike her down.

"Yes, finally." she mumbled an insane look pasted on her face, "Sweet release." Her eyes closed in preparation.

A burst of smoke and dust filled the room obscuring everyone's vision. Two hands grabbed the fire girl and dragged her out before Hiei could move. When the dust cleared there was no trace of the girls.

"Damn, they got away." groaned Yusuke.

Tora opened her eyes and groaned. She swam to the top of the tank to bring her head out of the water.

"Ahh, Sai, you bitch. He almost killed me. You just had to interfere." She complained looking at the tank at the other end of the room with the Earth sign on it.

"Quit being stupid! Think through your actions before you go through with them! You don't seem to realize what would happen if you died, do you?" scolded Sairi also coming to the top of her tank. Kyoko slept in the middle peacefully.

"Oh, I know what would happen. I would finally escape from this god damn place!" countered Tora.

"Idiot! Quit thinking of only yourself! You're giving up too fast. Open your eyes!"

"Why! What is there to see, a false hope! What's the damn point of it! We are never going to get out of here!"

Kyoko curled up in her tank clutching her knees to her chest. The arguing girls both looked at her in realization to the fact that she was awake the whole time.

"Shit." Tora cursed submerging back down into the water. Kyoko looked up from her curled position at Tora with blank blue eyes.

"Is there really no hope?" she sent.

"Course not, kid. We'll find a way out of here." replied Tora in her head. Kyoko smiled.

"Promise you won't die?" she asked.

"I can't tell the future so promises like that can't be made, but I'll try." reassured Tora. Kyoko nodded in acceptance.

"Please, try hard." She sent before closing her eyes and falling "asleep".

"Have to…it's part of my programming." Tora mumbled in her head.

Yusuke dragged Kuwabara's limp body over to the wall and set him up. Kurama sat against the wall treating his hands the best he could with Makai herbs. He had harsh third degree burns which would put him out of fighting with his rose whip for a while.

"You sure you don't want to head back to the surface? Those burns are pretty nasty." offered Yusuke. Kurama shook his head.

"I'll be fine, just out of commission for a while. The herbs should help. Though my rose whip is no longer an option, I still have seeds." the fox reassured. Hiei had been quiet for the past hour, usually a normal thing but the blankness of his expression was questioning on what he was feeling. Finally he looked up and got to his feet. With out a word he started walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Hiei, where you going?" asked Yusuke.

"Hn, the mutants are both weak and preoccupied. I don't know about you but I'm using this to my advantage." He stated before speeding off. Kurama stood up and followed after the fire demon at a hasty speed.

"What? Hey! Don't leave me here!" Yusuke shouted after them. Looking down at Kuwabara he groaned.

"Ah, crap, can't leave you here. For all I know something might try to eat you." complained Yusuke picking up his friends body, and heading after the other two. Two red eyes shone through the darkness watching and pondering the same thing. A hollow laugh erupted from the darkness as the other six eyes opened up.

"What the hell? Ah damnit! Come on you giant vegetable! Wake up already!" demanded Yusuke shaking his friend as he tried to drag him further down the hallway. The laughing grew louder as if it was amused.

"You make me laugh, for that I'll eat you faster." teased a deep voice from over Yusuke's head. Yusuke looked up glaring but soon he was scared. Above him was something between a cross of a spider, lion, and a scorpion. The head had eight eyes and mandibles at the front of the face. A mane of course hair framed the ugly head. Eight spider legs sprouted from the side of the creature's body joined by two back legs of a lion. A tail belonging to a scorpion twitched menacingly in attack mode. Yusuke backed away a bit not taking his eyes off the thing. The monster used this and leaped towards the unconscious Kuwabara. Yusuke brought up his fingers and shot a spirit gun hitting the monster away from his injured friend. Running over Yusuke picked him up again and took off running. The monster got up and laughed again.

"Ah, yes, go ahead and run. It just makes it more fun."

A yell echoed through the antechamber. Both demons halted for a moment. Looking at each other they had a quick understanding; Hiei continued on while Kurama headed back.

Kyoko opened her eyes harshly and immediately started relaying information to the other girls in their tanks sending images into their dreams. The other girls abruptly woke up. Tora swam to the top of her tank and practically ripped off the top and all the wires attached to her. Sairi jumped out of her tank once the wires detached themselves.

"Reizo! He escaped! He escaped!" she sent.

"How long has he been out?" asked Sairi.

"I'm not sure. Hurry! He's hungry!" Kyoko stressed.

"That bastard better not kill any of my grim reapers!" Tora shouted running out the sliding door.

"We'll be back before you know." assured Sairi going after Tora. Kyoko relayed more images of Reizo giving them details on where he was located and the fact that he was after two of the intruders. This fact made them rush even more.

"Great, your boyfriend is going all super psycho! How the hell did he get out anyway? He's not supposed to leave the bottom floor!" raved Tora.

"You sound like you're blaming this on me. He's not my boyfriend. Not anymore." stated Sairi a sad look on her face. Tora looked back at her while she ran.

"Whatever, let's just kill the damn bastard. Nobody eats the people that are supposed to kill me!"

A blur passed by the girls causing Sairi to stop suddenly. It was heading toward the Womb. Tora stopped too and looked at her. Being 75 blind she hadn't noticed the blur.

"What's with the stopping?" she asked. Sairi looked back down the foyer of which they came.

"You go ahead. I have to do something." she shouted going back. Tora shrugged and went on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke was getting worn out with dodging the oncoming attacks from the monsters tail and bites from its mandibles. He was not always able to get out of the way in time to add to it since he had Kuwabara with him. Reizo's tail launched forward and caught Yusuke's leg causing him to lose his footing and fall. Reizo made a leap for the fallen teenager but fell back with a shriek when a rose dart struck him in the eyes. Kurama ran to Yusuke and helped him up, Reizo distracted with getting the dart out of his eyes, a difficult task seeing as he had no fingers. Kurama quickly handed Yusuke an herb to stop the poison from his leg wound spreading through his body.

"You I'll make sure to eat slowly." growled Reizo finally getting the dart out. Kurama jumped out of the way of an attack from the tail. Another assault came most of the scorpions attacks concentrated on him. The tail hit the metallic wall each time leaving a hole as big as a human head. Kurama dodged each time but with the holes in the walls came rubble which was starting to narrow down his area to evade them. It came to him being cornered by debris and nowhere to jump to. Reizo laughed and lunged with all his force. Kurama jumped sideways onto the wall using it to push off from and jumped onto the monster's back, running over it and jumping off behind him. Reizo went crashing into the wall being covered by the rocks. He burst out throwing large stones around and leaping at Kurama. Kurama wasn't able to move. If he tried to jump out of the way he would have been hit by the rocks knocking him unconscious. Reizo had caught him plunging his tail into the boy's abdomen. Kurama yelled in pain.

"Kurama!" shouted Yusuke who saw the attack. He began powering up a spirit gun but before he could fire it off a fireball blasted and hit the beast first. Reizo backed off and pulled his tail out of Kurama's stomach the fox collapsing on the ground bleeding. The tail hadn't pierced through his spine which was lucky enough so he was alive but in intense pain.

Tora jumped in front of Kurama before Reizo could attempt to eat him.

"Tora, how long it's been." mocked Reizo.

"Yes, sadly it hasn't been long enough for me. Get back to the bottom floor. You know you're supposed to stay there." ordered Tora. Reizo laughed.

"Supposed to stay there? Why ever would I want to do that? It would be different if I didn't have a choice like you. You and your sisters. How is dear Sairi doing by the way?" he mocked.

"Just fine, yeah, she's started dating nonfreaks."

"Think you're pretty funny now, don't you?" Reizo sneered, his tail sneaking to her right side.

"Yes, yes, I do." Tora replied smirking.

"THE TAIL! WATCH OUT FOR THE TAIL! WHAT ARE YOU BLIND?" shouted Yusuke. Reizo laughed and plunged his tail towards the girl.

"Yes that she is."

Tora smiled and grabbed his tail stopping it before it stabbed her.

"Blind yes, but I'm not deaf." She said pulling him and slamming him into the wall by his tail. The hall began to shake with the blow and more and more debris was beginning to pour into the hall. Yusuke cursed and looked at Kurama who was still lying on the ground in a bloody puddle. Making a run for it his path was blocked by the caving in of the tunnel. He pulled back not wanting to get caught in the wall of stones. When the dust settled he realized the entry way was completely blocked.

"DAMNIT! KURAMA!" Shouted Yusuke banging on the wall.

Sairi raced down the hallway after the blur. She accelerated and caught up with him hitting one of his legs. He lost his footing and fell though immediately getting up and lunging at her. She ducked from a slash from his sword and countered catching his side. She backed off and darted down the hallway in a different direction.

"Hn, you're trying to distract me and lead me away from something. It's not going to work." He analyzed. Sairi stopped.

"You're good." Sairi complemented, "because of that I'll give you a choice. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I'm up for a challenge. I'll take the hard way." He replied jumping at her and teleporting behind her right when he was about to tackle her. Bringing up his sword he was about to strike her down but a cascade of rocks fell on top of him stopping his attack. Sairi didn't turn around and her hands began to glow. The rocks that had poured down on top of Hiei were beginning to meld themselves together and get stronger.

"I'll give you another chance to go back. I can very easily make these rocks crush you instantly, but I'd prefer to not have to do that. Now please leave." She warned. Hiei glared and began to power up. The cage of rock began to crack and fall apart. Sairi looked at him in amazement.

"Hn, I'll take my chances."

Tora coughed and waved a hand in front of her face trying to clear the stale dusty air in front of her. When the air cleared she was now looking at a new wall of rocks.

"Hm, that'll hold him for a while. Guess I'll dig him out later and throw him back into the bottom floor. I just hope those guys didn't get caught in the land slide. They still need to kill me." she said turning to head back to Womb. A groan made her turn around. The red headed guy that was fighting Reizo when she showed up was lying on the ground in a bloody mess. His name was Kuroma or something like that was what she remembered. A stone had harshly landed on his arm most likely breaking it. Walking over to him she inspected him a while. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He didn't look like he was going to last long.

"Tora, he's hurt. Please, can we help him?" Kyoko spoke in Tora's mind. Tora wondered if she had sent the message to the guy on the floor too for he opened his eyes a little more as if in some hope. A groan built up in Tora's throat as she looked at the dieing male on the ground.

"Don't suppose you can walk." she sighed looking at the hole in his stomach, "Nah that would be too much. Right then."

Kurama cried out in pain when Tora lifted him off the ground. He was drifting in and out of consciousness from loss of blood.

"Sorry about that, I'll try to be more careful. First time I've ever tried helping someone that was injured. Heck, first time I've ever tried to help someone at all." she said carrying him down the hall. Here and there she opened up a hidden passage way or door letting them skip up to ten floors with one hallway. Finally they came to a door that needed extra scans and passwords to open. Kurama brought his head up to see the door open to the Womb.

"Well here we are! Welcome to our humble home. It sucks monkey." Tora dumped Kurama on the couch as she opened up a spare tank. She threw him in without a word. Kurama panicked a little attempting to keep his head above the water. He felt things grabbing at him and attaching things to his body. He shouted out.

"Quit fighting. It'll only make your wounds worse." Tora ordered not looking up from her book, "Oh yes."

She stood up and grabbed a thick wire hooking it up to Kyoko's tank and Kurama's. Brushing her hands off like she just completed a difficult task she walked to a couch and seated herself.

"Do your stuff, Kyo." She said waving a hand.

"What was the reason for that?" he asked her.

"You'll heal faster if Kyo's tank is hooked to yours." Tora simply stated

picking back up her book. Kurama was growing tired from trying to keep his head above the water.

"Please, calm down. The tank will do nothing to harm you." A female voice

spoke in his head. He was still confused on what exactly was going on so he continued looking around.

"The water is okay to breathe in. It'll just feel strange for a second. You can also open your eyes too." explained the voice.

"Where are you?" he asked out loud still struggling to keep his head above the water.

"She's in the middle of the room, moron." shouted Tora. Kurama scowled and looked toward where she told him to look, but all he saw was another tank. Looking closer he then realized there was a girl in the tank.

"I see, telepathic messages." He said still aloud.

"You shouldn't speak. Please, just trust me. The water will help." pleaded the voice again. Kurama hesitated but submerged under the water.

"Psh, finally he gets it through his head. I'm going to go put Reizo back and see where Sai is. Late." she stated going through the door.

Hiei gave a shout as he continued his onslaught of slashes. Sai had several cuts but still showed no sign of her strength diminishing. She was completely matched with him which annoyed the hell out of her.

"Hn, how long are you planning to keep this up? Do tell, what's so important that you fight so hard for?" he asked. Sairi looked at him a protective glare.

"Same thing that you fight for." She simply told him.

"You can't possibly know what I fight for, fool." he sneered. Sairi blocked and parried one of his attacks.

"Oh really? Then why are you defending the fact so vehemently? Are you one of those 'I don't need anyone, but I really do, I just won't admit it' kind of guys?" she teased. This pissed Hiei off and made him speed up his attacks. Sairi backed up against the wall. Hiei lunged in at her. She had been waiting for her chance. Bringing her hand down on a hidden scan plate, the scanner checked her finger prints and opened up. She moved out of the way Hiei's momentum carrying him forward into the passage way. Sairi closed the door back up immediately when he was completely inside. That tunnel would lead a person ten stories up with the activation codes but seeing as how he didn't have them, it would be a good chance that he would end up somewhere around the 8th floor. Sairi smirked and headed back, her face wearing a pair of scratches from Hiei's sword.

Tora met up with her at the 117th floor. Promising each other brief explanations, Tora demanded that she would go first, which rose Sairi's level of suspicion immediately.

"…and so now he should end up somewhere around the 8th floor." She finished. Tora smirked.

"Nice." She complemented. Sairi waited.

"Well?" she asked.

"Yes?" Tora asked innocently.

"What happened?"

"Actually it was mostly Kyo's doing, so let the hammer fall on her not me."

"I'll decide on who gets 'hammered' when you tell me what happened."

"Well, okay, it all started when I was two and my parents wer-"

"Stop it." Sairi warned reaching her rope's end. Tora frowned.

"Okay, I'll stop." She stated. There was another moment of silence.

"Stop but…TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

"Alright, alright, geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the tank. Okay dokey, how to say this. Ooo! I know. Another tank is full."

"E-excuse me?" the cat girl stopped.

"Well, you see the red head was all bleeding and bleeding-like, and Kyo was all like 'Oh no! We should help!' and I was all like 'whatever' but then Kyo was all like 'Help him back, please' so I did." Tora explained, "The end." Sairi looked at Tora as if she didn't believe her. After a while she shook it off.

"Right, if he ends up killing us all, I'm blaming it on you."

"I love you too, Sai."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama floated in the tank feeling a little more accustomed to the strangeness of the water and wires now attached to his body. His body was numb from the pain, but what was the queerest to him was breathing liquid. The first breath he took he sputtered and started to struggle to reach the air again but not being able to anymore because the wires had shortened themselves just enough to make him not able to reach the surface. After breathing a full breath of it he grew used to it faster than he thought he would. Opening his eyes was an even simpler task. Everything had a strange green tint to it.

"Are you more comfortable now?" asked Kyoko who had been helping him through the steps. Kurama nodded mentally.

"Yes, it just took time getting used to. Oh, forgive my rudeness. My name is Shuichi Minamino but my friends call me Kurama." He introduced.

"Kyoko Mori and my sister's names are Tora Stoic and Sairi Umeko. They should come back soon." explained Kyoko. Kurama moved his arms a bit.

"This liquid, it's a little thicker than normal water. What is it?" he asked.

"I wish I knew. The information might be located on a computer somewhere else in the lab, but I'm afraid I can't access them." Kyoko sent back.

"And the wires?"

"They give your different vital signs to the tank's computer. That way the tank can take care of anything you need. Anything else you'd like to know?" she talked with lightness in her voice like she hadn't talked to anyone like this in a long time.

"Yes, just one more question. Why?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Why are you living in these things?"

Kyoko looked at him her mood had dampened and Kurama regretted his question.

"We don't have a choice, that's why." Tora said coming into the room with Sairi. Sairi walked up to Kurama looking at him suspiciously.

"You're not going to stab us in the back once you get out of that thing are you?" she asked her arms crossed.

"Oh you can't be serious, Sai! Sure! The whole reason that he got a gaping hole in his stomach is so he could kill us. That makes perfect sense. How paranoid can you get?" mocked Tora.

"Not as paranoid as you are, Ms. The Spoon Was Trying to Stab Me in The Eye Because I Chose to Use A Fork."

"Hey! That spoon was evil I tell you! It was the vilest creature I've ever encountered in my life…except for Reizo. Yet, those were the days, ah being able to use eating utensils, but that was a long time ago and no point living in the past."

Kurama watched the girls in slight amusement. He wasn't sure if it would be rude if he started asking questions or not.

"Ask whatever you like." Kyoko sent reading his thoughts. Kurama mentally slapped himself for forgetting she could read his thoughts.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I know it's not normal for people to know all the thoughts in your head. I'll try to tone down a bit on the connection. You can ask questions as much as you want, but can I ask you one in return?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"How do you know Sensui?"

Kurama was a bit taken aback.

"I'm sorry, was that a bad question?" apologized Kyoko, "It's just that you seem to know quite a bit about him and I was just curious." Kurama smiled.

"It seems that you're getting a little deeper in my mind than you mean to."

"I'm sorry." the girl apologized again.

"Stop apologizing, Kyo, it's a good question. How do you know Sensui?" added in Tora. Kurama didn't have to ask to know that the other two girls very easily tuned in on their conversation.

"Well, I assisted in stopping him."

"Stopping him? From what, do tell." Sairi said.

"He was opening a door to the Demon world into the Human world. My friends and I all fought against him. In the end it resulted in Sensui's death."

All three girls were silent. He wondered what the silence was for.

"Bastard…didn't keep his promise." mumbled Tora before heading to her tank. Kurama looked at Sairi hoping for an explanation but she just shook her head.

"Tora-san and Sensui grew quite fond of each other…he promised he'd come back for us…for her." Kyoko sent to Kurama. Kurama didn't want to dismiss this too quickly.

"So, you knew him before he lost his mind?"

"Lost his mind? Oh, I understand. I suppose that other jobs like the one with helping us would have gotten to him after a while. Most of the scientists and other experiments were killed by him and Tora, she lost her eye in that fight." She indicated. Kurama looked at Tora noticing her right eye was completely healed shut. ",His first reaction was…interesting. He lost his temper very quickly. After the scientists were all dead he promised he would come back to help us escape from these tanks. Tora I think has been holding on to that for a long time." she continued.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to break a hope."

"Don't worry, I didn't really expect the jerk to come back anyway." joined in Tora, "Nobody ever comes back once they leave this place. It's like hell only not as far down in the earth and worse." The Fire Demon curled up into the fetal position hugging her knees to her stomach. A single tear of blood shone on her face. Kurama could see he opened up an old wound.

"I hesitate to ask questions now."

"Please, don't be scared. It's best that we aren't left oblivious to things." Sairi said.

"Alright, earlier there was a name that was mentioned. Reizo? Who is he?"

Again there was another silence.

"A monster created by the scientists. Like us he was labeled a "failed" experiment. He's supposed to stay locked up in the bottom floor. Every couple of years he gets out and breaks things and Tora and Sairi have to go and force him back. He was the one that stabbed you." Kyoko explained. Sairi had a blank expression on her face.

"He wasn't always a monster." she said. For a moment she was quiet but she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, but I think it better I wait a bit longer to ask them. I've seem to have caused enough damage already." said Kurama. Sairi nodded her head and climbed into her tank closing her eyes and falling into sleep. Kurama felt sleep pulling on his eye lids.

"Go ahead. It is better if you rest." Reassured Kyoko. Kurama's eyes closed.

Yusuke had spent the past hour attempting to blast the rocks away, but every time he tried even more rocks came down and refilled the area that he had cleared. Kuwabara had joined in finally finding consciousness.

"Hey, Kurama! Dig yourself out already!" the orange headed teenager shouted at the wall. Yusuke broke open another rock with a spirit gun. There was more shaking and more rocks fell in.

"Damnit! For all I know I could be crushing him even more!" Yusuke said collapsing against a metal wall. He was starting to give up hope.

The blade of a sword sliced through the metal right next to Yusuke's head. Yusuke just froze in extreme shock looking at the sword that was inches away from going strait through his head. The blade pulled back into the wall. Yusuke got to his feet and stepped away. The sword sliced through again and opened the metal wall like a can opener. A bang was heard when Hiei rammed through leaving a new hole in the wall.

"Holy shit, Hiei! You almost frikin sliced through my head! Next time warn me when you're going to attempt to shish kabob me through the wall!"

"Hn, fine. I will." He said putting his sword away. He looked around at the mess and raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Kurama?" he asked. Both boys looked at the floor in silence. Hiei put his hands behind his back.

"I…don't think he made it." Kuwabara said his hands shaking. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Hn, has your power really gotten that weak that you can't tell where Kurama of all people is located. He's alive, you fool. He's been having a mental conversation for a while now." Both of the boys looked at him in relief.

"Well, gosh Hiei! You could have told us you've been talking to him!" Yusuke yelled.

"I never said I was the one he was talking to, idiot." Snapped Hiei, "Whatever was searching our heads earlier has him. Now lets go. Dragon of the Mortal Flame!"

A purplish black burst of flame rose up from Hiei's hand and burst through the rock. Yusuke was about to try and stop Hiei because of the monster trapped inside, but it was no longer there. Yusuke stood there perplexed on where the monster went.

"Great, now that thing is running around again." Yusuke grumbled following after Hiei. The boys ran down the corridor having to break through doors here and there. The doors were becoming more troublesome as they got deeper.

Tora floated in her tank her hands quivering.

**"They killed him…he was going to come back for me, but they killed him. They murdered him! I loved him and they murdered him!" **she opened her good eye and looked around. The others were asleep, including Kyoko. She smirked and started getting out of her tank. The cover of the tank opened a little more thunderous than she wished. Then again everything seems a hundred times louder when you're trying to be quiet. She pulled herself through the top the wires detaching themselves as they came in contact with the air. Shaking herself off a bit her clothes began to dry quickly. She climbed down the ladder and headed out of the Womb. One thought passed through her head.

"Time for Capital Punishment."

Kyoko opened her eyes, the sensing of a conscious thought stirring her. She looked at Tora's tank that was now empty and started searching for her. Not finding her she sent a mental image of Tora's empty tank to Sairi. Sairi woke up and immediately looked at the empty tank. She swam to the surface and pulled herself out.

"Damn, Tora!" she said not bothering to speak with her mind. She climbed down the ladder, "How long ago did she leave?"

"I don't think she's very far. I woke up because I sensed a conscious thought from Tora, I think it was right before she left." explained Kyoko. Kurama woke up to Sairi's angry voice. He looked around for the cause of it and noticed Tora was gone.

"I'm going after her. She's probably trying to get herself killed again." Said Sairi about to leave.

"Sairi-sama?" called Kyoko. Sairi stopped.

"Yes?"

"What's Capital Punishment?"

Sairi raised an eyebrow, and turned around.

"Where'd you hear that from?" she asked.

"Tora-san, she was thinking that before she left." Sairi stood there for a moment and her eyes widened. She ran out of the room.

"I have to stop her now!" Kyoko was even more confused.

"Kurama, can you tell me?" she asked. Kurama was worried. Perhaps he had told them too much.

"Kyoko, I need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

"Finally!" Yusuke said as one of the doors opened. They raced through before it slammed shut again. Continuing they came across another one.

"Oh, what the hell. What is this, a fun house? If this is supposed to be a joke then I'm not laughing!" complained Yusuke punching the door. The last one he attempted to punch had gotten a dent at least but this one didn't seem affected at all except for a loud clang. Kuwabara tried to slice through it with his Spirit Sword.

"Darn this one is even stronger than the last! This is all just a big heapin pain in the butt!" said Kuwabara. Hiei walked to one of the corners of the door. The door slid open.

"What the? How'd you do that?" Yusuke shouted. Hiei moved away just in time for Yusuke to see a number panel sink back into the wall.

"Hn, Kurama sent me a note." Hiei simply stated walking through the door.

"Woah, that was cool." Said Yusuke following after Hiei. Kuwabara stood there in awe not noticing at first that the door was beginning to close. He ran through just as the door shut. Their progress sped up phenomenally.

Sairi ran down the hall way looking for Tora.

"Kyoko, can you find where she is?" she sent.

"She's- oh no."

"What? What's oh no?"

"Um, Sairi-sama, you should really get to the 113th floor."

"Is Tora there?"

"Yes, and someone else."

The boys progress came to a halt when they opened another door. In the hallway stood the fire girl from before. Her good eye was burning with hate as she walked through the door closing behind her. The boys stepped back, Hiei drawing his sword, Kuwabara bringing out his Spirit Sword, and Yusuke powering a Spirit Gun.

"You killed him." The girl said quietly. The boys looked at her confused.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" she shouted throwing a blast of fire making the boys separate. Yusuke and Hiei on one side Kuwabara on the other. She sent dual blasts toward Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke pulled a matrix falling on his back while Kuwabara dodged clumsily falling on the floor and still getting his clothes singed. Tora looked around and realized something. She briskly landed a kick in Hiei's chest as he tried to catch her on her blind side. He was thrown back but he got up and charged her. She blocked his attacks her hands aflame. Hiei suddenly teleported away to reveal a blast from Yusuke coming at her head on. She took both of her hands and sent an explosion of fire towards the sphere knocking it off course. A gravelly shout was heard behind her as Kuwabara jumped up and tried to bring his Spirit Sword down on her head. She formed a blade of fire on her hand and stabbed him. Kuwabara fell holding his chest.

"SPIRIT WAVE!" Yusuke shouted. Tora looked at the blast like a deer in headlights. The blast hit. The boys stood there a moment and watched Tora fall to her knees. The girl looked up her expression sad and ashamed. Yusuke sighed in relief and walked up the whimpering girl.

"I'm…sorry." She said quietly. Yusuke looked at her in understanding.

"Don't worry, every thing is going to be fine now." He reassured.

"Yes, but I'm sorry…" she looked up her expression a glare, "Sorry, I haven't killed you yet!" A flame sword appeared and she attempted to stab through his neck. A whip wrapped around her arm stopping her. She was pulled to the ground. Yusuke looked and there stood Youko Kurama.

"Where the hell'd you come from?" Tora snapped. Sairi stepped out and stood next to Youko Kurama. She looked at Tora with a disappointed glare. Tora twitched and glared back at her. The end of the whip turned to ashes and she jumped up attempting to get Youko Kurama. A wall of rock rose out of the ground stopping her. Another one appeared in back of her and on both sides of her. They merged together and trapped her fitting to her body like a mold. Sairi sighed in relief. Youko Kurama turned back into Kurama. Yusuke went over and helped up Kuwabara. His wound wasn't that deep but he was still bleeding. Hiei walked over to Kurama and shook his head.

"You're a mess." He simply said.

"You're not looking too good yourself." replied Kurama. Sairi smiled but turned when a hissing noise came from the rock cage. A part of the rock glowed in a lava state and oozed to the floor. Tora pulled herself out her temper raging even more.

"Betrayed. By my own sister too. Tsk, tsk, shame on you. What possibly could bring you to do this?" she said her aura growing as she spoke.

"You're completely losing it! You must stop now or someone is going to die!" Sairi shouted.

"That's what I was aiming for. I want revenge. They killed him, Sairi. They killed him. THEY KILLED SENSUI!" Heat blasted into the room raising the temperature through the roof, "They destroyed not only our only chance out of here but the only man I ever loved!"

There was silence as Tora's aura continued to burn. Tears of blood flowed from her eyes. Both of them cried. Yusuke stepped forward.

"I killed him." He said. He just stood there in front of her, "I realize you're in pain, but it had to be done. Sensui had gone out of his mind. If he was still alive right now you probably wouldn't have been able to recognize him. He didn't care about anything anymore." Tora looked at him and glared.

"You're lying! He cared about me! He was going to come back! He was going to come back, and you killed him! He promised me! He promised me!" she screamed at him. She attempted to stab him but her hand suddenly became cold. She looked at it and realized it was completely covered in ice.

"What? What is this?" she yelled trying to warm her hand back up, but it stayed cold. A choking noise came from the door Tora had entered in at the beginning. Kyoko knelt there gasping for breath. A path of ice leading from her to Tora's hand.

"Please…stop." She spoke her voice barely above a whisper. Her blank eyes looked at Tora pleadingly. The girls both looked shocked. Sairi ran over to her. Tora just stood there but after a while she walked over. The boys watched in silence.

"What the hell are you doing out of your tank?" scolded Tora.

"Kyoko, you fool! You're going to die!" said Sairi trying to get her to pick her up to carry her back to the womb.

"No…I'm sorry…you can't…you can't kill them." She said her voice not gaining any volume.

"Thanks a lot the embodiment of my conscience. Now get back in your tank!" ordered Tora.

"No!" Kyoko said almost a yell.

"Alright, I'm completely confused." Said Yusuke scratching his head.

"Explanations can come later, Yusuke. What you should concentrate on is what is happening now." Advised Kurama. Yusuke continued to watch staying silent.

"You shouldn't speak. Use your mind." Sairi told her.

"No!" Tears flowed from her eyes, "You can't kill them! You can't-" she cut off

in mid sentence. "Run"

"What?" asked Tora.

"Run!" Kyoko yelled. A crash erupted when a wall collapsed. A deep laughter erupted from a large newly made black cave. Eight eyes stared out of the darkness. Sairi stood up and walked towards the cave.

"No! Run!" shouted Kyoko she began to cough. Tora groaned.

"Hey, Big Red! Make yourself useful and take her back would you!" shouted Tora running up to join Sairi. Kurama watched her and looked at Kyoko. She was having a hard time holding herself up. He walked over and picked her up bridal style.

"No!" she squeaked desperately trying to hit him. He stopped and looked at her.

"You're losing your strength." He said. She looked at him her face tear stained.

"I'm not going back!" she sent not being able to use her voice anymore.

"You have to." Countered Kurama aloud.

"No I don't!" she argued. Kurama started walking down the hallway. All of a sudden an intense pain entered his head.

"Take me back!" she ordered. Kurama looked at her the pain not ceasing. She didn't look like she was enjoying doing this to him.

"Okay." He finally agreed and took her back.

Sairi looked at the eight eyes her expression was filled with sorrow. The monster began to come into the light revealing it's ugly appearance. Sairi clutched a hand over her heart.

"Reizo." She said. Tora stood behind her along with the boys. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were preparing to fight. Tora shook her head lightly.

"No. This fight is Sai's." She glared over at Yusuke. "Besides, after this you're mine, and I wouldn't want you dead by anyone else's hand. Or claw."

"Sairi-chan, you look well." Reizo said, "sadly can't say the same for me."

"Reizo, please, go back to the bottom floor." Pleaded Sairi. Reizo laughed.

"Go back? Why? So I can spend the rest of my life, hoping to be turned back? Don't be naïve!" he snarled, "I've been given something, and I'm going to use it! If you would just let me out then I could get even stronger! I must feed!"

"Like you did the others?" she said looking at him like she was remembering something painful, "You want out so you can devour and use more people? That's what you want? That's not Reizo. You're not Reizo. You're a monster!" she shouted. Reizo was silent but his tail slammed down, Sairi barely able to dodge in time. He continued to attempt to stab her leaving holes in the floor.

"A Monster? A Monster is what you call me? I'm better than you! I have power! I can leave this god damn place! I'm not a monster! I'm a full bred Demon!" he shouted. Sairi threw some boulders at him striking his legs and making him lose his balance. She jumped up and threw a stone directly into his eyes. She attempted to push off but Reizo grabbed her in his mandibles. Sairi panicked. There was the sound of blood gushing.

Tora and the rest stood there in shock looking at the beast. Sairi was limp in it's mandibles. She looked up and pulled the mandibles apart. A sharp spike of stone pierced through Reizo's body and into his heart leaving the body hanging in midair on a stalactite. Blood flowed like a fountain down onto the floor. Sairi stood looking at the creature as pieces of flesh liquefied and fell onto the ground. What was left was the figure of a man with dark black hair. Sairi stood there in shock before running over to him. She shattered the stalactite taking the man's body and cradling his head in her lap.

"Reizo…my Reizo." she sobbed. The man's eyes opened revealing two bright blue spheres.

"Sairi…thank you." He said using his final breath. Sairi broke down in sobs her tears falling on her loves face.

"So, what happened to the monster that was stabbed through with the giant stone pillar?" asked Kuwabara.

"I think you answered your own question." Said Tora walking over to Sairi.

"Huh? I don't get it." Said Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, shut up. You've accomplished something I didn't think was possible, you're getting to be even more of a fool than you already are." Hiei said walking off towards the tunnel Kurama had taken to take Kyoko back.

"Dang it, Shrimp! I ought to kill you for that!" threatened Kuwabara.

"Well, this leaves us with an interesting ending." Said Yusuke still watching the two girls. The sound of running made him turn around. Kurama stood there without Kyoko. The girls had looked too. Tora immediately stood up.

"You took her back, right?" she challenged. Kurama nodded.

"Yes, but she wasn't in good shape." He informed them sounding worried.

"Yeah, she gets like that, the little idiot. I'd say she set a record though. She must have been really worried about something to make her stay out for so long. Doesn't come to mind what though." Sairi walked over and smacked her over the head.

"Ow!" complained Tora.

"You're stupid." Sairi said beginning to walk back to the Womb, Reizo's body over her shoulder, "Oh, yes. Gentlemen, you must be tired. If you wish to rest then you are welcome to come to our home."

"What? No way are they coming! Besides Fried Rice and I still have a fight to finish." argued Tora.

"Rest up then finish your fight. I don't think Kyoko will be too happy with you if you kill him though." She warned heading down the hallway. The boys all looked to Kurama who nodded telling them that is was okay. They all followed, Yusuke offering to help carry the body but Sairi refused.

"You've got to be joking!" shouted Tora running to catch up,"Get your butt back here and fight like a man!"


End file.
